Once A Fox
by potatoes-are-not-for-sex
Summary: King Richard fights in the crusades and his cruel and merciless brother, Prince John, has taken charge, taxing all of England behind what they can afford. In these trying times, two young men put their talents to use- taking from the rich and giving back to the poor- but how long can they survive their dangerously noble quest? Fantastic Foursome Robic Hood AU


**Chapter 1**

An arrow whistles beside Phil's ear and he quickly turns off down between two gnarled trees, Dan following just behind him. He looks back briefly to shoot his partner in crime a grin, before reaching to grab an over head branch as they run under the expansive foliage of an ancient tree, using it as an anchor and swinging up into the leafy cover with well-practised ease.

He has barely has time to move over to the nearest fork of the trunk and make room for Dan, who has swung up right behind him. They scramble up the narrowing arms of the tree until they are almost at the top, and sit in silence until the thundering footsteps of the palace guards are far out of earshot.

"Phew," Phil rests back against the bark, folding his arms behind his head, "And to think we weren't even taking their money today! I just wanted to swim in that lovely little pond in peace!" He pouts in Dan's direction, but his partner is still looking down between the branches, checking for any stragglers.

"That was too close Phil! They might have been pathetic two years ago, but they're getting better!" With a weary sigh, Dan also leans back, eyeing Phil with amused concern. "Take a look at your hat!"

Phil pulls the old thing off his head, only to find an arrow run clean through the top of it.

"How rude!" He wiggles his finger through the gap left by its path, "This is the only hat I have!"

Dan chuckles sympathetically as Phil pulls the hat back on nonetheless, but his expression turns concerned once more.

"Are we doing the right thing? I mean, robbing the rich to feed the poor-"

Phil leans across, slamming a hand across Dan's mouth.

"Rob?" He tuts loudly, shaking his head, "My dearest Daniel, we never rob!" He moves back, pulling his hat low over his eyes and shrugging. "We just- borrow, from those who can afford it!"

"Borrow?" Dan's grin returns, "Oh man, are we in debt!"

Their conversation is abruptly interrupted by loud trumpeting, bristling through the leaves and sending several small birds flying up above the canopy. Both boys scramble up to the open air, where they have a decent view of the main road into Nottingham and the source of the obnoxious interruption.

Dan gives a low whistle. "That looks like a royal carriage! It's sure to have loads of gold for.. Borrowing?"

They giggle and dart back down the tree swiftly, running to a nearby hollowed out tree without wasting a moment. To guards and strangers, the Sherwood Forest could be an unyielding maze of traps and terrors, but to Dan and Phil it was safety, and it was home.

As they arrive, Phil starts pulling out coloured pieces of clothing, tossing some aside and others at Dan, who eyes the garments momentarily before pulling them on.

"Gypsies? Again?"

Phil is busy stepping into several long, bejeweled skirts at the same time, but replies still, "It works! No one suspects us and if the worst that happens is some guard flirting with you every now and then-"

"He tried to grab up my skirts!" Dan is pulling a long sleeved blouse now, and they gather a few props before running off again, heading for just the right turn in the road to intercept the carriage, shoving sacs of feathers down their shirts as they run, pulling on wigs and earrings and applying red powder to their cheeks.

As they arrive at the road panting slightly, Phil hands Dan an absurdly large glass ball. "Just be grateful that you don't have to put up with that every day!"

"True!" Dan concedes, but it's with a sigh that he raises up his skirts slightly, crowing out with a high pitched voice as the carriage draws closer, trumpeting men at the lead and armed soldiers following up shortly behind- "Fortune tellers! Get your fortune told today and learn your fate!"

It takes a huge effort not to turn back and grin at Phil when the carriage does pull up to a stop as they'd hoped it would, and they realize that the traveller is none other than Prince John himself.

What a lucky day to be a thieving outlaw.

_A new little holiday story! Will star the fantastic foursome and maybe some others, largely drawn from Disney's Robin Hood and a break from my actual holiday project (which is well underway!)  
Hope you're all having a lovely festive season and until next tim_

_xx panfs_


End file.
